Sailor Moon Sentinel
by MrFeelXD
Summary: Un misterioso joven irrumpirá la vida de Serena y sus amigas con noticias estremecedoras que cambiaran todo lo que creían conocer.
1. SM Sentinel El arrivo

**El arrivo**

Este fanfic está basado en la historia contada en el anime de los '90 no en el manga. Dicho relato no busca lucrar. Este mismo altera todos los hechos originales de la historia que ya conocéis.

-El vuelo con destino a Tokyo, Japón despegará en treinta minutos se solicita por favor a todos los que aborden este vuelo presentarse en la puerta de embarque a la brevedad muchas gracias- dijo la voz de una mujer por el megáfono del aeropuerto. Un joven de no más de veinte años de edad se despertó al escuchar a la mujer por el megáfono y se dirigió de inmediato hacia la puerta de embarque. Unos minutos después el joven ya se encontraba sentado del lado de la ventanilla del avión con un par de auriculares puestos preparado para despegar. Al poco tiempo de acomodarse se escuchó la voz del piloto quien daba la bienvenida al vuelo y esperaba que lo disfrutaran. Nada más decir esto el avión de puso en marcha, despego y el viaje a Tokyo comenzó.

Más de un día paso desde aquel despegue y las chicas se encontraban en un café charlando como siempre lo hacían, esperando a alguien.

-¿Creen que nuevamente se haya quedado dormida?- pregunto Amy curiosa.

-Claro que si Amy que esperabas, por si lo olvidas estás hablando de ¡Serena!- respondió Rei con total normalidad.

-Hay chicas, es obvio que Serena debe haberse encontrado con un chico muy guapo en el camino y lo está siguiendo- aseveró Mina de inmediato.

-Mina deja de decir tonterías todas sabemos que Serena solo tiene ojos para Darien- le contesto Lita -además eso suena más como algo que tu harías.

Todas rieron.

-Pero ¿de que estas...- dijo Mina cuando su mirada se fijó sobre la barra del café en el que se encontraban.

-Mina ¿estás bien? Solo fue un chiste- dijo Amy rápidamente.

-Chicas... no lo van a poder creer pero...- dijo Mina atónita.

-¿Algo malo? ¿Qué pasa Mina?- respondieron todas.

-Ese chico en la barra... es... ¡Guapísimo!- dijo Mina casi gritando.

Todas las chicas se quedaron totalmente sorprendidas y con cara de wtf cuando oyeron a Mina decir eso.

-Ay Mina tu nunca cambias- dijo Rei y luego todas comenzaron a reírse mientras observan al chico en la barra.

Sobre el taburete se encontraba un chico de medio alto, con pelo negro el cual tomaba un café mientras miraba atentamente el noticiero que estaban dando en el local. En el noticiero estaban comentando que hace un año exactamente que las sailor scouts no habían vuelto a aparecer en Japón, lo cual parecía atraer mucho la atención del muchacho.

-Mina no te ilusiones, es solo un turista ¿no ves la mochila que trae?- dijo Lita.

-Además es obvio que no es de aquí- señalo Amy haciendo referencia a los rasgos físicos de su cara, especialmente los ojos.

-Pero bueno una nunca sabe cuándo puede tener una aventura amorosa- dijo Mina.

Todas las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas por el comentario de Mina y antes de que pudieran decir algo ella agrego.

-Ay! Chicas es obvio que era una broma... pero no pueden negar que es muy lindo- dijo Mina ruborizándose.

-Mina todos los chicos son lindos para ti- agregó Rei.

Todas rieron nuevamente y comenzaron a hablar de otro tema, mientras esperaban que Serena llegara.

En la barra el chico seguía observando atentamente la televisión mientras pedía otro café. Sin querer al levantar la mano se le cayó un papel de su chaqueta, el joven se agacho a recogerlo, el papel no era ni más ni menos que un pasaje de avión a Tokyo.

Espero esta historia les guste. Cualquier sugerencia pueden dejarla en comentarios.

Saludos!


	2. SM Sentinel El encuentro

El encuentro

El joven se volvió a acomodar rápidamente en su taburete y espero pacientemente que le sirvieran el café. Luego de unos minutos el bar tender le trajo la bebida al muchacho el cual interrumpió al mozo antes de que se fuera:

-Disculpa ¿Quién es esa tal Sailor Moon?- pregunto el joven.

-Oh! Pues como te lo puedo explicar mmm... déjame ver, ella es una especie de justiciera que se encarga de proteger Tokyo de algunos maleantes y monstruos que aparecen de vez en cuando- respondió el mesero un poco indeciso de su respuesta.

-Vale- exclamo el joven en un idioma que obviamente no era japonés- entonces déjame ver si entendí Sailor Moon es... ¿una especie de heroína que lucha con diversos monstros?

-Claro, sé que es difícil de creer...- respondió el mesero

-Tranquilo, era un broma es imposible no conocer a Sailor Moon se ha oído hablar de ella en todas partes del mundo aunque aún me sorprende que... (piensa un momento) todo esto sea real- respondió el muchacho- pero bueno nadie conoce los misterios que oculta este mundo ¿verdad?- continuo el joven mientras se levantaba, dejaba el dinero de los cafés en la barra y se disponía a partir. Antes de que el joven se fuera el mesero irrumpió al joven preguntándole porque se encontraba aquí, a lo que el muchacho contesto- vacaciones solo eso- dijo con una sonrisa picaresca y se marchó.

Mientras el joven se retiraba Amy se percató de esto y aviso a Mina:

-Mira Mina allí se está yendo el chico que te gusta- dijo.

-Hay chicas eso ya está en el pasado además seguro me encontrare con chicos más lindos que el- respondió Mina con total tranquilidad.

-Mina tu nunca cambias- dijeron Rei y Lita al mismo tiempo con aires de decepción.

-Chicas es no es...- dijo al instante Rei señalando la ventana del local que daba a la calle.

Por la ventana se veía a una chica rubia con dos coletas, que venía apurada como si llegara tarde a algún lado.

-Serena- exclamaron las chicas.

Mientras Serena se apresuraba para llegar a la reunión que tenía con sus amigas no se dio cuenta que un chico salía del bar al que se dirigía y sin querer se lo llevó por delante cayéndose esta al suelo. El chico se sorprendió porque no entendía mucho lo que pasó pero cuando volvió en si vio a una chica en el suelo a la cual se dispuso a echarle una mano:

-¿Estas bien?- dijo el chico dándole la mano a Serena y ayudándola a levantarse. Mientras esto ocurría las chicas observaban por la ventana.

-Lo siento, lo siento lo siento- exclamo Serena- estaba tan apurada porque llego tarde a una reunión que no te vi.

-No hay problema, yo tampoco estaba atento- respondió el joven mientras seguía su camino aunque se detuvo un momento para decirle- ¡oye! Si ya sabes que llegaras tarde no te apresures ya que el resultado es el mismo- dijo el chico a Serena mientras este continuaba su camino.

-¿eh? Bueno... gracias- dijo vagamente Serena mientras entraba al café y se encontraba con sus amigas.

Si bien Serena no vio la cara del chico este si la había logrado ver y no pudo evitar sentir una sensación familiar al encontrarse con esta chica pero decidió no decir ni preguntar nada porque aún tenía muchas dudas y muchas respuestas que encontrar...

Espero la historia les este gustando. Recuerden dejar su opinión abajo y compartir con otros fans de Sailor Moon.


	3. SM Sentinel El sueño

Dos días habían pasado desde aquel tortuoso encuentro que las sailor scouts tuvieron con ese extraño. Últimamente los días en Tokyo habían estado nublados con muy pocos horas de sol, y precisamente el día de hoy la lluvia cayó sobre la ciudad. A pesar del mal tiempo la ciudad seguía con su vida normal, ya que no parece molestar a un joven empapado que se encuentra en el tejado de un edificio en el centro mirando completamente hacia la nada. Si, era el mismo joven que se encontraba en la cafetería.

-Aun no logro entender porque estoy aquí, pensé que estando aquí algo empezaría a tener sentido pero al parecer no- balbuceaba el joven a la nada misma- aún recuerdo el sueño como si recién hubiera despertado y lo siento tan real como si lo estuviera soñando. En esto el joven comenzó a recordar un sueño que había tenido que al parecer lo había llevado a donde actualmente se encontraba.

Muchas personas se encontraban alrededor de un ataúd muy lujoso rodeado de velas y cubierto por las más finas flores. Las personas presentes no podían ocultar la tristeza en sus caras debido al triste momento que estaban presenciando, en especial una jovencita, que si bien nunca alzo la cabeza para ver el ataúd, parecía contener la tristeza de todas las personas que se encontraban en la sala. Dentro del féretro se encontraba el cuerpo de lo que parece fue una bella mujer. El cuerpo estaba engalanado como para ir a una fiesta aunque como era obvio eso iba a ser imposible. Lo más impactante para la mayoría de los presentes era la majestuosa tiara que la difunta mujer poseía en su cabeza digna de la realeza… al fin al cabo, así lo era pues la mujer que yacía muerta en ese ataúd no era ni más ni menos que la reina del reino, el cual no se alcanza a divisar. Un joven chico miraba con mucha pena a la pequeña que se encontraba llorando a su izquierda y como señal de solidaridad quiso abrazar a la niña cuando al mismo instante se escuchó un grito muy estrepitoso de una mujer.

El joven pareció despertar de una especie de transe en el que se encontraba, para cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que la tormenta no hacía más que empeorar por lo que decidió retirarse a un lugar más cálido. El muchacho con total normalidad se dirigió hacia el borde del edificio y exclamo- ahí vamos de nuevo- seguido salto desde la azotea del edificio. Nadie se percató de que un joven se había tirado desde semejante altura, aunque al fin y al cabo tampoco era necesario ya que una especie de energía pareció apaciguar totalmente la caída del muchacho que no se hizo ni un rasguño y de hecho siguió caminando con total normalidad. A pocos metros entro a un hotel que se encontraba a pocas cuadras y se dispuso a dormir, no sin antes replantearse que significaba ese sueño que había tenido y por qué le resultaba tan importante.

Desde el edificio de enfrente podía verse parte de la habitación del muchacho y al parecer alguien lo sabía ya que se podía divisar una sombra que parecía muy interesada en saber lo que este joven hacía.


	4. SM Sentinel El encapuchado

Unos días habían pasado desde que el misterioso joven recordó el extraño sueño que había tenido. En estos días el muchacho pareciera haberse olvidado por un momento de dichos sucesos y al parecer decidió tomarse un descanso para conocer la ciudad, la cual, resultaba completamente nueva para él. Por otro lado, Serena y las demás habían decidido ir a una pequeña feria que se realizaba en uno de los parques de Tokyo. El día estaba precioso y solo unas pequeñas nubes cubrían el cielo

-Hacia mucho que no pasábamos unas tarde juntas- dijo Amy – me recuerda a la época en la que nos la pasábamos casi todos los días juntas- continúo.

-Es cierto, pareciera que los malos eran los que nos mantenían unidas- respondió Lita.

-No digas eso Lita-contesto rápido Serena- no importa que no nos veamos tanto como antes siempre seremos amigas.

-Lo dice la chica que se la pasa todo el día con Darien y llega tarde a nuestras reuniones- dijo irónicamente Rei.

-Oye eso no es cierto- asevero Mina- Serena no llega tarde a nuestras reuniones por Darien sino que ella llega tarde a todos lados.

-¿Qué dijiste Mina?- dijo Serena observando a Mina de reojo.

Las demás chicas rieron.

-Además chicas últimamente Darien y yo no estamos pasando mucho tiempo juntos, él siempre está estudiando para sus exámenes y las pocas veces que estamos a solas siempre terminamos hablando de cualquier cosa- dijo Serena con desanimo.

-Tranquila Serena, Darien tiene mucho que estudiar en la universidad es normal que este tan ocupado…- dijo Amy cuando fue interrumpida

-Vamos chicas todas sabemos que Darien ama a Serena sin importar que, además ¿no estamos aquí por la feria?- dijo Rei.

-Es cierto- dijo Serena- así que vamos a conseguir toda la comida posible- grito Serena.

Todas comenzaron a reírse.

Las chicas estaban disfrutando de una divertida tarde en la feria. De repente, mientras comía un helado, Serena se distrajo con una música que se escuchaba que le resulto muy familiar. Ella miro alrededor y vio a lo lejos a un joven con una guitarra en brazos, el cual se encontraba tocando esa melodía que la hacía sentir tan extraña. Inmediatamente decidió acercarse al muchacho pero unos pasos antes de que ella pudiera siquiera decirle "hola" el cielo se nublo completamente y una extraña tormenta comenzó a caer en la ciudad. Una explosión atrajo la atención de todos en el lugar. "Serena ven aquí" se escuchó a lo lejos, por lo cual la rubia se dirigió en seguida al lugar de donde provenía el grito sin percatarse que el joven había desaparecido.

-Chicas ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Serena.

-¿Qué es eso?- se preguntaron todas mirando fijamente al lugar de la explosión.

Del pequeño puesto que se estaba incendiando surgió una figura humanoide de color gris, ojos rojos y una boca enorme con colmillos por todas partes. Con sus enormes garras esta criatura se dispuso a atacar sin piedad a las personas que tenía cerca hiriendo a alguno de ellos e incluso dejándolos al borde de la muerte. Al ver esto las chicas no dudaron dos veces y decidieron transformarse. Ya transformadas cada una de ellas lanzo su ataque más poderoso pero no funciono para nada, incluso el ataque de Sailor Moon pareció no haberle hecho efecto.

Las chicas decidieron atacar cuerpo a cuerpo y si bien pudieran dar un poco de pelea la criatura hirió a cada una de ellas, para finalmente abalanzarse sobre Sailor Moon la cual antes de que la criatura la mordiese fue salvada por Tuxedo Mask. Aun así el golpe no fue suficiente y la criatura se acercó con una velocidad increíble hacia el enmascarado noqueándolo de un golpe. Luego de eso se dispuso nuevamente a atacar a Sailor Moon pero cuando esta cerró los ojos rendida hacia el ataque del monstruo un encapuchado apareció de la nada y cortó la cabeza de la criatura con una espada. La criatura desprendió un líquido viscoso y comenzó a desintegrarse como si fuera un ácido. Sailor Moon al verlo no pudo evitar preguntar -¿Quién eres tú?

-Un viejo amigo o por lo menos eso creo… la próxima vez déjenle el trabajo a quienes en verdad saben- respondió fríamente el misterioso sujeto.

-Oye ¿Quién te crees que…- intento decir Sailor Moon; pero no puedo continuar la frase ya que el extraño desapareció de su vista dejando una misteriosa estela a su paso.

Luna, Artemis llegaron junto con Sailor Neptune y Uranus al lugar del echo; estas últimas se dispusieron a curar las heridas de las otras sailors. Mientras tanto Luna preguntaba qué había ocurrido a Sailor Moon.

-No lo sé Luna, la verdad no sé quién o qué es…- respondió Serena- pero aunque parezca una locura… yo… siento que lo conozco- contesto Serena con una pizca de felicidad.


	5. SM Sentinel La llave

La llave

Paso una semana desde aquel suceso que dejo gravemente heridas a las sailor scouts y estas no podían dejar de preguntarse quién sería este nuevo enemigo y cuál era su objetivo. Todas intentaban buscar respuestas, todas excepto una. Serena no podía dejar de pensar en aquel momento, pero a diferencia de las chicas, ella parecía solo pensar en el misterioso sujeto que le salvo la vida.

Todas las chicas, incluyendo a haruka y michiru junto con Darien se encontraban en la casa de Rei intentando sacar conclusiones sobre este villano.

-¿Creen que pueda ser algo relacionado con Sailor Galaxia, creen que haya vuelto a caer bajo la influencia del Caos?- pregunto, en general, Amy.

-No lo creo, este enemigo era muy diferente a todos los que nos enfrentamos anteriormente- respondió Luna.

-¿Michiru tu espejo no te dio ningún indicio?- le pregunto Haruka.

-No estoy segura, solo aparecen nubes de tormenta pero no estoy segura de que signifique- contesto Michiru.

-Quizás se refiere a que un nuevo malvado esta sobre nosotros y en cualquier momento desatara su furia contra todos- exclamo Rei.

-O quizás solo signifique que va a llover- agrego Mina.

Todas la miraron fijamente.

-Perdón solo trataba de calmar las aguas- dijo Mina sonrojándose.

-Mina este no es el momento- respondió molesto Artemis.

-Serena ¿tú qué crees que pudo haber sido?- le pregunto Luna a Serena.

-No lo sé Luna- respondió vagamente sin quitar la mirada del suelo.

-Serena has estado muy rara desde ese momento ¿segura que estas bien?- pregunto Lita.

-Si chicas estoy bien, solo necesito un poco de aire- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa y dirigiendo a la puerta.

Todas notaron la extraña actitud de Serena e inmediatamente se voltearon a ver a Darien quien entendió al instante la indirecta y se dirigió fuera del templo para charlar con Serena.

-Serena ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Darien.

-Darien dime algo ¿recuerdas la sensación que sentías cuando nos cruzábamos y no recordábamos nada de nuestro pasado juntos pero aun así nuestros corazones latían muy fuerte?- pregunto la rubia.

-Claro Serena pero… ¿eso que tiene que ver?- contesto desconcertado.

-Pues quizás parezca una locura, pero sentí la misma sensación cuando vi a sujeto, sentí la misma sensación que cuando veía a Tuxedo Mask- contesto Serena.

-Pero Serena ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Estás diciendo que estas enamorada de él?- pregunto Darien sintiéndose un poco celoso.

-No ¿Cómo crees? Tú sabes que te amo a ti, pero eso no quita que sentí una sensación muy familiar en ese momento y no puedo dejar de pensar en quien era esa misteriosa persona- respondió la rubia.

-Bueno entonces ¿no deberías decirle a las chicas?- pregunto.

-Sí, pero por ahora no quiero preocuparlas más de lo que están- dijo un poco cabizbaja Serena- ¿puedes darme un abrazo?

-Claro- dijo Darien.

Serena se posó sobre el pecho de Darien pero aunque siempre se olvidaba de todo al momento en el que se encontraba con su amado por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en ese sujeto.

En otro punto de la ciudad de Tokyo un misterioso joven se encontraba en el tejado de un edificio pensando en lo que había ocurrido hace una semana. El joven intentaba buscar una relación entre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con el sueño que había tenido hace ya un tiempo pero, lamentablemente para él, no logro encontrar nada que aclarara sus dudas; sin embargo le llamo la atención la gran similitud que tenían la pequeña niña que lloraba en su sueño con nada más y nada menos que Sailor Moon ya que ambas parecían irradiar la misma energía. El joven no lo pensó dos veces y se encontró a si mismo convencido de que Sailor Moon podría llegar a ser la llave que necesitaba para aclarar todas sus dudas…


	6. SM Sentinel La cita (parte 1)

La cita (parte 1)

Pasaron varios días desde que el joven se hizo a la idea de que Sailor Moon podría llegar a ser la clave de todas sus respuestas, pero como no sabía cómo contactar con ella decidió posponer por un momento sus obligaciones y continúo su tour por la ciudad de Tokyo.

Por otro lado Serena nuevamente se quedó dormida y salió completamente apurada de su casa.

-Serena no puede ser que en tu último año de escuela aun te sigas quedando dormida- le dijo Luna mientras caminaba hacia la escuela.

-Luna deja de hablar y debemos apurarme si quiero llevar temprano- respondió Serena.

Luna se quedó quita por un momento y dijo- pero Serena… ya estas llegando una hora tarde.

-¡Que!- grito Serena- bueno pues entonces no tiene sentido caminar así que mejor tomare el autobús ya que no tengo ganas de caminar y pues llegare tarde igual.

Serena se dirigió a la parada donde pasaba el autobús. El lugar estaba vacío ya que a esa hora prácticamente nadie utilizaba el autobús. Aun así al acercarse se percató que había un joven esperando el transporte. Era un joven de tez morena, con el cabello negro y llevaba unos lentes puestos. Llevaba una mochila en su espalda y en ese momento se encontraba leyendo un libro por lo cual no se percató de la presencia de la rubia.

-Oye, ¿hace mucho esperas el autobús?- pregunto Serena con su característica actitud.

-Unos diez minutos más o menos- contesto el joven sin mirarla.

-¡Muchas gracias!- contesto Serena.

El joven alzo la vista para ver a la rubia y se dio cuenta que era la chica que lo había atropellado hace ya un tiempo, por lo cual se la quedo viendo repetidas veces pero sin decirle una palabra. Serena a pesar de no estar prestando atención se percató de que el joven la miraba y no tardó en reaccionar.

-Oye, ¿nos conocemos?- pregunto la rubia.

-Emm… bueno pues sí, quizás recuerdes que hace unos días atropellaste a alguien en la entrada de un bar bueno pues ese era yo… - respondió el chico un poco sorprendido.

-¡Que! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- comenzó a exclamar Serena pero el muchacho la interrumpió.

-Tranquila no sucedió nada, solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez, además para ser sincero yo tampoco te vi en ese momento, así que… no es solo culpa tuya- respondió amablemente el chico.

Serena sonrió sorprendida por lo que el muchacho le había dicho y paso a presentarse.

-Bueno… por cierto me llamo Serena- dijo.

-Es un placer, mi nombre es Jasper- respondió el muchacho y estiro la mano para saludarla.

Serena estiro su mano y ambos se saludaron. Pero en el momento en que sus manos se tocaron el muchacho tuvo unas rápidas visiones del sueño que siempre tenía y quedo atónito por unos segundos. Serena se dio cuenta de esto y pregunto:

-Oye ¿estás bien?

Rápidamente el muchacho se reincorporo y trato de ser lo más normal que pudo.

-Si disculpa es que a veces me quedo pensando estupideces- respondió poniendo una sonrisa tonta en su cara.

-Pues no eres el único yo también suelo pensar muchas estupideces- contesto la rubia, y luego de hacer una pausa pregunto-¿no eres de aquí cierto? ¿estás de vacaciones?

-Si así es, estoy tratando de conocer la ciudad lo más posible aunque a veces es un poco difícil- contesto el joven.

-¡Hey! ¿Te gustan los video juegos?- pregunto la rubia de repente.

-¡Claro! ¿A quién no? ¿Por qué preguntas?- respondió el moreno.

-Hay un centro de juegos en el centro de la ciudad que es genial, pasó gran tiempo libre ahí, deberías ir- dijo Serena.

-Claro seria genial, si supiera donde está por supuesto- respondió el joven con un poco de ironía.

-Es cierto, olvide que no eres de aquí… ¡Hey! Tengo una idea te mostrare donde es el centro de juegos ¿Qué te parece?- dijo Serena.

-Eso sería genial- contesto el chico.

-Estupendo ¿conoces el parque del centro? Espérame allí a la salida de la escuela y te lo enseño- contesto con alegría Serena.

-Si si lo conozco, pues vale de acuerdo- contesto un poco sorprendido el chico.

No muchos segundos después el autobús arribó y ambos subieron en él. Fueron charlando hasta que Serena descendió del vehículo para ir a la escuela. La rubia llego a la escuela, tarde como de costumbre, y les comento a las chicas sobre el nuevo amigo que había hecho esa mañana. Todas se sorprendieron por la facilidad que Serena tenia de hacer amigos aunque estaban un poco preocupadas.

-Serena no crees que sería un poco raro que bueno… ya sabes estés saliendo con un chico mientras estas con Darien- dijo Amy

-¡Es verdad! Además yo lo vi primero!- reclamo Mina.

-Minaaaaa…- dijeron Lita y Amy a la vez.

-Ya chicas no es para tanto, solo es un turista que necesita un poco de ayuda ustedes saben que mi corazón siempre pensara en mi amado Darien- contesto tranquila Serena.

Todas se miraron pero no siguieron hablando del tema y continuaron con su rutina de clases normal. El horario de clases termino y Serena se despidió de las chicas y se dirigió hacia el parque para encontrarse con el chico…


	7. SM Sentinel La cita (parte 2)

La cita (parte 2)

Serena iba de camino al parque para encontrarse con aquel joven que había conocido a la mañana. Por alguna razón la rubia se sentía muy feliz de camino hacia el lugar, como si fuera a encontrarse con un ser querido que no veía hace muchísimo tiempo.

-Hola- dijo la rubia un poco agitada.

-Hey ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué estás tan agitada?- respondió Jasper.

-Es que bueno… me distraje en el camino y ya estaba llegando tarde- dijo Serena- lo siento soy un poco irresponsable.

-¿Un poco?- dijo Luna para sí misma.

Serena miro a Luna por el comentario que había realizado y prosiguió-¡ah! Esta es mi gata, se llama Luna.

-Ow… es muy bonita y por cierto, no hay problema, además yo llegué aquí hace un rato porque me confundí de autobús y termine en el medio de un campo- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse. Luego decidieron emprender viaje hasta el centro de juegos. En el camino charlaron sobre muchos temas como hobbies entre otras cosas. Al llegar al centro de juegos Serena le mostro el juego de Sailor V y le explico al joven como jugar.

-Wow, ¡eres muy bueno!- dijo Serena sorprendida.

-Puede ser pero una tal obtuvo el mejor puntaje- dijo el chico.

-Si… se nota que es una chica muy habilidosa- dijo la rubia irónicamente- y dime ¿conoces a Sailor V?

-Pues la verdad nunca oí hablar de ella, pero si oí hablar de una tal sailor… ¿hay como era? Sailor pool, Sailor fool…- dijo el chico cuando fue interrumpido por Serena.

-¡Sailor Moon!- gritó Serena.

-Lo siento no te enojes, ¿acaso es tu amiga o algo?- preguntó el chico.

-Pero como crees si ella soy… digo digo soy su su… ¡mayor fan!- dijo Serena suspirando.

-Oh pues no lo sabía, lo siento- sonrió el chico.

-Ja ja- rió la rubia.

Ambos se quedaron jugando un buen rato. Se podían escuchar muchas carcajadas de vez en cuando como cuando dos mejores amigos se juntan. La tarde comenzó a caer y decidieron salir del centro de juegos.

-Bueno Serena la verdad no sé cómo agradecerte fue un momento muy divertido, muchas gracias por mostrarme este lugar, en serio- dijo el joven.

-No hay de que- dijo Serena sonriendo.

-Bueno espero no te moleste pero como sé que te gusta bueno emm… los dulces ¿qué dices si en agradecimiento vamos a tomar una malteada con pastel?- preguntó el muchacho.

Serena se sorprendió y a la vez se ruborizó y dijo- claro… pero….- pensó en lo que Amy había dicho- veras yo tengo novio y bueno yo lo a…- el chico la interrumpió de inmediato.

-No no no por favor no te confundas solo era como agradecimiento no me malentiendas- respondió nervioso el chico.

Serena mientras el chico se seguía disculpando interrumpió- ya está bien, ¡vamos!

El joven se tranquilizó y fueron juntos a un bar cercano a tomar una malteada. El muchacho pidió dos malteadas, un trozo de pastel para él y cinco trozos para Serena. No hablaron mucho en ese momento ya que Serena se la pasó comiendo. Aun así Serena parecía curiosa y preguntó.

-Oye, ¿Qué opinas de Sailor Moon?

\- Bueno, la verdad creo que debe ser una gran persona ósea anteponer su propia vida para salvar a otros, eso no es algo que haría cualquiera- hizo una pausa- además para serte sincero parece, según las imágenes que vi, una muchacha muy atractiva- dijo el chico.

Serena se ruborizó y dejó de comer, pero luego de un rato asintió con la cabeza y continúo comiendo. Serena terminó la comida, ya era de noche, por lo cual el joven decidió pagar la comida y emprender camino hacia su casa.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por la comida Jasper- dijo Serena.

-No hay de que, espero no haberte quitado tiempo de tu vida y bueno… muchas gracias por todo quedan pocas personas tan buenas como tú- respondió el muchacho.

-Owww que tierno- dijo la rubia.

-Bueno espero que la próxima me muestres donde queda el cine, me encanta ver películas- dijo el joven.

-Claro, a mí también, más que nada por las palomitas- respondió Serena.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse.

-Bueno espero nos veamos en otra ocasión- dijo el chico.

-Ojalá, eso sería genial- respondió la rubia.

El chico se acercó a Serena y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida. Serena al sentir los labios del chico quedó en shock por un momento y solamente sonrió. El joven dio la vuelta y se retiró. Serena no reaccionó hasta un rato después de que el joven se fuera y después de eso se marchó a casa.

La noche estaba tranquila, Serena estaba durmiendo y estaba soñando. En el sueño la rubia se encontraba muy triste, llorando. En frente suyo tenía un ataúd donde se encontraba lo que parecía ser el cuerpo fallecido de su padre o por lo menos al que ella en el sueño reconoció como padre. Ella no podía mantener la mirada fija en el cuerpo por lo cual bajaba la cabeza de vez en cuando. Al otro lado, se encontraba un joven que la miraba preocupado…

Serena se despertó de un sobresalto sin entender nada de lo que había soñado.


	8. SM Sentinel Armando el rompecabezas

Armando el rompecabezas

Luego de esa noche Serena tuvo el mismo sueño día tras día. Pero no estaba segura de contárselo a alguien ya que no quería preocupar ni a su amado Darien ni a sus amigas. Por lo cual decidió seguir con su vida normalmente y tratar de descubrir por si misma que era lo que ese sueño significaba.

Una noche, luego de haber soñado lo mismo de nuevo, Serena decidió despejar un poco su mente por lo cual no tuvo mejor idea que ir al parque a altas horas de la noche sin que Luna ni su familia se dieran cuenta. La noche estaba cálida, una gran Luna se posaba sobre el cielo e iluminaba increíblemente la ciudad de Tokyo. La rubia camino hasta el parque más cercano a su casa y se sentó en uno de las bancas que había. El parque estaba completamente desolado, por lo menos dentro de lo que Serena podía ver, solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento y el del agua cayendo proveniente de la fuente que se encontraba en el centro del lugar. La rubia estuvo sentada un buen rato observando la fuente de agua por momentos y por otros focalizaba su atención solo en la luna. Intentaba recordar el sueño y tratar de sacar una conclusión respecto a este pero nada se le ocurría.

Pasada una mitad de hora, Serena ya estaba rendida y se disponía a irse, cuando escucho un melodía que le resultaba muy familiar, era la melodía que había escuchado en la feria el día en que la misteriosa criatura ataco, el día en que un extraño sujeto la salvó. La rubia en seguida comenzó a mirar para todos lados buscando el origen de esa canción pero no lograba ver nada ya que, aunque ella no se había dado cuenta, una espesa niebla cubría el parque. Comenzó a seguir el sonido de inmediato buscando dar con el origen de esa melodía, cuando en un momento vio que un joven con una guitarra estaba sentado en una de las bancas tocando esa melodía con una guitarra.

-¿Jasper?- pregunto sorprendida Serena.

-¡Serena! ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?- dijo el muchacho sorprendido.

-No podía dormir y decidí salir a caminar, ¿y tú?- continuo la rubia.

-Pues que no te sorprenda… pero me paso lo mismo- hizo una pausa- tuve un sueño que no me deja tranquilo desde hace ya un tiempo…

-¡Que! ¿Qué sueño?- pregunto Serena.

-Nada… solo una tontería seguramente debe ser el cambio horario- dijo el chico tratando de aliviar la situación y pregunto- ¿tú también tuviste una pesadilla?

-Bueno algo así…- respondió Serena.

-Si quieres puedes contarme- dijo amablemente el chico.

Serena no podía contener más la intriga y tenía que decírselo a alguien. Jasper era el único que se encontraba allí en ese momento y por lo tanto no lo dudo. Serena comenzó a contar su sueño.

-Entonces veo que hay un ataúd con un hombre y al lado…- contaba Serena cuando fue interrumpida estrepitosamente por el joven.

-Al lado hay un ataúd con el cuerpo de una bella mujer cubierto de rosas.

Serena quedo completamente helada, como era posible que ese chico hubiera sabido lo que ella iba a decir o peor aún como podía saber el sueño que ella había tenido.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pueda significar ese sueño?- pregunto el muchacho.

-Pues no, no entiendo que significa ni tampoco como puede ser que tú también tengas el mismo sueño- respondió alterada Serena.

-Tranquila, quizás mucha gente tiene sueños iguales y no lo saben, aun así yo creo que la pequeña niña del sueño era la hija de las dos personas que se encuentran en el ataúd por eso esta tan triste, y como la mujer en el ataúd tiene una tiara deduzco que era miembro de la realeza por lo cual esa niña, quien sabe, podría ser una princesa o incluso una futura reina- dijo Jasper totalmente calmado mientras explicaba su teoría.

-Pero… ¿quién es el muchacho que se encuentra mirándome… digo mirando a la pequeña niña?- pregunto Serena.

-Quien sabe, podría ser su hermano o su mejor amigo- respondió restándole importancia.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio tratando de procesar lo que había ocurrido. Serena ahora tenía una pista en cuanto a su sueño; no solo sabía que no era la única que tenía ese sueño sino que el niño del sueño, no era nada más ni nada menos que la persona que en ese momento presente tenía a su lado. Por otro lado el joven había encontrado una gran respuesta, que la niña por la cual sentía tristeza al verla llorar desconsoladamente, era la persona con coletas rubias que tenía ahora mismo a su lado.

La noche avanzaba mientras ambos se quedaron meditando sobre el sueño sin decir ni una sola palabra, ninguno parecía animarse a decirse algo. El sueño empezó a atacar a Serena la cual se apoyó sobre el hombro de Jasper.

-¿Cómo se llama la canción que estabas tocando?- pregunto la rubia con voz de dormida.

-Bueno veras… yo compuse la canción y aun no se me ha ocurrido un buen nombre- respondió el chico sorprendido de que la rubia se apoyara sobre su hombro.

-Deberías ponerle uno es muy linda como para no tener nombre- dijo Serena dejándose llevar por el sueño y quedándose dormida en el hombro del chico.

El joven sonrió ante lo que Serena le dijo y no pudo evitar sentir una sensación muy familiar y linda al estar allí con esa chica, una sensación que no había sentido nunca. Luego de unos minutos el joven se aseguró de que Serena estuviese dormida y decidió llevarla a casa. Para su suerte la rubia le había dicho donde vivía cuando viajaban en el autobús hace unos días. Por lo cual el muchacho tomo a Serena en sus brazos y desapareció junto con ella dejando una estela a su paso.

El joven entro lo más sigiloso que pudo por la ventana del cuarto de Serena, la recostó en la cama y la tapo con las frazadas. De manera muy similar a como entro se dirigió a la ventana y sigilosamente la cerro y se marchó. Aun así el joven no se percató de que una gata negra estaba despierta y viendo todo lo que él hacia…


	9. SM Sentinel El Centinela

El centinela

Era de noche, Jasper se encontraba subiendo a la terraza del edificio al cual siempre se dirigía para pensar. La noche era oscura, con un poco de neblina la cual no impidió que el joven notara una figura humana a unos pocos metros de él.

-Emm… ¿hola?- pregunto el chico con una sensación de sospecha-¿trabajas aquí o algo así?

Una jovencita se dio vuelta al escuchar la voz del muchacho. Lo miro de arriba abajo pero no emitió una respuesta.

-Veo que no trabajas aquí-dijo el chico-¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre el lugar. Jasper se encontraba mirándose fijamente con aquella extraña jovencita que parecía muy sospechosa para el chico.

-Tranquilo, no estoy aquí para pelear ni atacarte- dijo la muchachita notando que el joven se encontraba a la defensiva, como si esperase un ataque directo- ¿tú eres Jasper cierto?- agrego la chica.

-Sabes… no me da mucha confianza una persona que aparece de la nada y además sabe mi nombre- respondió el joven irónicamente.

-Te entiendo, pero te he estado observando desde que llegaste aquí, y creo que al igual que yo sabes que tenemos mucho sobre que hablar ¿verdad?- dijo la muchacha- por cierto casi lo olvido, soy Hotaru Tomoe- agrego.

-Bien… discúlpame pero, no conozco a ninguna Hotaru, lo siento- respondió el muchacho.

-Lo sé, pero me pareció justo que como yo se tu nombre tú también sepas el mío- dijo Hotaru.

-Tiene sentido, ahora bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?- pregunto Jasper.

-Comenzar hablando sobre tu sueño sería un buen comienzo ¿verdad?- dijo la chica.

-Supongo que ya lo sabes todo ¿no?- respondió el chico.

-Así es, se exactamente lo que has soñado pero estoy aquí para ayudarte, ¿sabes en verdad lo que ese sueño significa?- pregunto Hotaru.

-Pues no es obvio, una niña perdió a sus padres y un niño no soporta verla llorar, no creo que tenga mucho misterio- dijo vagamente el muchacho.

-Me sorprende como alguien tan perspicaz como tú no lo hubiera deducido, pero como dije estoy aquí para ayudarte- hizo una pausa- por lo tanto presta atención. Ese sueño ocurrió, en un tiempo muy remoto, no es solo un sueño sino que estás viendo los recuerdos de una vida pasada, un antepasado. Pero bien dicho esto, supongo que ahora entiendes quién es el niño ¿cierto?

-¡Yo soy el niño! Ese niño es mi antepasado, y entonces… la niña es… ¡No no puede ser!- dijo el muchacho.

-Sí, la niña que llora la pérdida de sus padres es la antepasada de Serena- respondio Hotaru.

El joven no dijo nada. Un silencio inundo la terraza del edificio durante unos minutos.

-Bien una vez resuelto eso creo que es momento de hablar de la segunda parte del sueño, ¿te parece?- dijo Hotaru.

-Con que también sabes de eso, pues mira hay un problema respecto a lo que pasa después… la verdad es que… soy incapaz de recordar bien lo que sucede, solo veo imágenes al azar- responde Jasper.

-Tranquilo, como dije, yo te explicare. Luego del sueño que recuerdas la pequeña niña que lloraba creció, y llego el momento de asumir al trono que era suyo por derecho. Como toda reina de la antigüedad ella tenía que elegir un maestre que la aconsejara y un maestro de armas que dirigiera sus tropas y la protegiera. Aun así la chica no pudo elegir ni a uno ni a otro ya que ella solo quería que una persona se encontrara siempre a su lado tanto protegiéndola como aconsejándola por lo cual la chica proclamo un nuevo puesto en su corte. Este nuevo puesto tenía como objetivo protegerla con su vida como aconsejarla en todo momento, este nuevo puesto fue conocido como el de centinela. Por lo tanto la chica decidió que su centinela seria su mejor amigo, es decir el niño que estaba tan preocupado por ella en el funeral de sus padres, es decir…

-¡Yo! O más bien, mi antepasado, ¿verdad?- interrumpió estrepitosamente el joven.

-Así es, por eso sientes esa extraña sensación de familiaridad cuando estas con Serena, porque en esta vida pasada fuiste su mejor amigo lo cual era muy difícil de conseguir, ya que en esas épocas era prácticamente imposible confiar en alguien pero tú, o más bien tu antepasado, siempre le fue fiel a ella.

-Bien, creo que al fin he logrado entender lo que este sueño significa pero sabes que no estoy aferrado a ese pasado ¿verdad? Sabes la verdad…- respondió el muchacho.

-¿La verdad?- dijo Hotaru haciendo la tonta.

-La verdad es que todas las sailor scouts han estado viviendo en una mentira. Hasta ahora no se lo había confesado a nadie pero se exactamente a la perfección toda la historia de Sailor Moon y sus amigas las sailor scouts. Sé que eres sailor saturn y sé que estas aquí porque te has dado cuenta de la mentira en la que han estado viviendo.

-Asi es, pero aun no logro entender como no pudimos darnos cuenta antes- dijo la chica.

-¡Pues porque su visión estuvo obnubilada por las memorias de sus vidas anteriores y por los hechos que sus futuras vidas tendrán! Se dejaron llevar por memorias y por hechos que no son propios de ustedes, es decir de esta vida.

-Aun así sigo sin…- dijo Hotaru cuando fue interrumpida.

-Seré claro, todos los recuerdos que tienen de quienes fueron en vidas pasadas y los sucesos que ocurrirán en el futuro no alteran su vida actual en lo más mínimo, ya que los hechos pasados fueron vividos por sus antepasados y los sucesos futuros serán vividos por una futura reencarnación no por las ustedes actuales. Es decir que no importa que mañana todas las sailor scouts mueran mañana el pasado seguirá igual y al futuro no le ocurrirá nada ya que pertenecen a líneas temporales distintas y a vidas distintas también.

-Wow por lo tanto ¿hemos estado protegiendo a una princesa en vano?- pregunto la muchacha.

-Sí y no a la vez, es difícil de entender pero te aseguro que no fue en vano que hayan protegido a sailor moon todo este tiempo, lo que está en duda es el porqué, es decir ustedes la protegieron porque esa era el objetivo de sus antepasadas y las ustedes actuales decidieron mantenerlo, pero digamos que no era una obligación para las ustedes del presente.

-Bien entonces ¿deberíamos decirle la verdad a las otras?- pregunto sailor saturn.

-No lo sé, no me gustaría arruinar sus creencias y que piensen que todo lo que han hecho fue basado en acciones pasadas y no de ellas- respondió Jasper.

-Aprecio tu amabilidad pero sabes al igual que yo que solo venceremos al nuevo enemigo que se acerca con la ayuda de sailor moon y las demás, y para poder vencerlo deben saber la verdad- asevero Hotaru y continuo- por cierto ¿podrías contarme más del nuevo enemigo? ¿Qué era esa bestia que ataco días atrás?

-Si lo sé pero no sé cómo decírselos aun. Respecto a esa criatura es solamente una creación de ella…- respondió preocupado Jasper.

-¿Ella?- pregunto inquieta Horatu.

-Veras si bien no recuerdo el sueño a la perfección he podido deducir como es que esos bichos surgieron y quienes están detrás de ellos. Pasare a contarte la historia de su origen. Antes de que la niña de la historia asumiera el trono, su tío el Conde Lucius quiso hacerse con la corona ya que consideraba que la pequeña no estaba lista para semejante puesto. El consejo del reino conocía a Lucius y conocían su ansia de poder por lo cual rechazaron al conde y decidieron que la niña asumiera al poder. El conde dejo el reino ya que lo considero una traición y fue en busca de una bruja que supuestamente podía brindarle poderes increíbles a cambio de un precio. Lucius encontró a la bruja y esta le dio poderes espectaculares pero el precio que el conde pago fue altísimo ya que a cambio de los poderes la bruja pidió el alma del conde, el cual dejándose llevar por su ansia de poder accedió. El conde además prometió a la bruja que si lo ayudaba a conquistar el reino este permitiría a la bruja comer cada una de las almas de los habitantes del pueblo. La bruja accedió ya que así podría aumentar sus poderes de manera estrepitosa. Creo que ya te lo he dicho pero recalcó que la bruja se hace poderosa comiéndose las almas de las personas lo cual considero horrible, pero bueno continuo con la historia. La bruja creo un ejército de esos bichos que atacaron Tokyo hace unos días y los dispuso a atacar el reino. Cuando el Conde Lucius arribó al reino con su ejército de criaturas el ejército de la reina salió en seguida a defender el reino. Hubo una intensa pelea pero al final el centinela y sus tropas lograron derrotar al conde y sus bichos pero no pudieron encontrar a la bruja.

-Entonces si esas criaturas están en esta época quiere decir que tanto la bruja como el conde también han vuelto a aparecer en esta tierra, ¿verdad?- pregunto Hotaru.

-Pues para mal de todos, me temo que si- dijo Jasper.

-Entonces las chicas deben saber todo esto para así detener al conde y sus tropas- dijo Hotaru.

-Si… pero yo no preocuparía tanto por el conde- dijo el muchacho.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Hotaru desconcertada.

-Veras las ambiciones del conde son simples, puedo asegurarte que quiere dominar todo Tokyo y crear un gran imperio para convertirse en el ser más poderoso, pero en el caso de ella…-hizo una pausa-a ella no le interesa el poder, ella solo quiere ver a las personas sufrir y deleitarse con ello, y cuando estén a punto de morir se te aseguro que querrá comerse sus almas.

-Aunque ella sea peor que el conde debemos detener a ambos sin importar que pase, y para eso las sailor scouts deben saber la verdad- dijo Hotaru.

-Pues podemos decírselos en cuanto…-fue interrumpido.

-Tú debes decírselos es por ello que has venido hasta aquí, tu objetivo es que ellas sepan la verdad y convencerlas de que te ayuden a detener este terrible mal que se avecina- dijo Hotaru y desapareció en la niebla.

-Pero…- llego a decir el muchacho cuando la chica se desvaneció.

El joven ya había logrado un gran avance, había logrado entender su sueño y todo lo que este involucraba, pero ¿cómo sería capaz de decirle a las sailor scouts que todos lo que creían en realidad no era cierto? Ninguna idea caía en su cabeza en ese momento, quizás la semejante charla que tuvo hace un rato no lo dejaba pensar, por lo cual en vez de quedarse en la terraza decidió volver a su habitación y acostarse a dormir. Lamentablemente el sueño no le llego tan rápido ya que se pasó toda la noche pensando como diría semejante cosa a unas chicas que apenas conocía y, a la que en una vida pasada fue su mejor amiga, como le diría que no era una princesa en realidad sino que lo era porque recordó sus recuerdos del pasado o peor, que ninguna destino la ata a estar con el hombre con el que hoy se encuentra…


	10. SM Sentinel La verdad

La verdad

Luego de aquella larga charla en el tejado, Jasper estuvo pensando toda la noche hasta quedarse dormido, su cuerpo no resistió tanto estrés que sin darse cuenta cayó en un sueño profundo. Por otro lado, ya había amanecido en Tokyo y como últimamente estaba pasando, las chicas y Darien se juntaban en casa de Rei para intentar averiguar quién era el extraño sujeto y ese monstruo que había atacado la ciudad. Serena por su parte decidió contarles a todos el sueño que había tenido, pero decidió omitir la parte de su encuentro nocturno con el misterioso joven.

-¿Dos ataúdes?- pregunto Rei.

-¿Una niña llorando?- dudaba Lita.

-¿Un misterioso chico?- pensaba Mina.

-Si chicas, ese es el sueño que tengo tuve todas las noches desde que esa criatura ataco- dijo Serena.

-¿Qué significara? ¿Luna tienes alguna idea?- pregunto Amy.

Luna se quedó pensativa un momento antes de responder.

-Nunca había escuchado nada parecido, y no creo que tenga relación con el reino de la luna- respondió la gata.

-¿Quizás es algún recuerdo sobre nuestras vidas pasadas?- pregunto Darien.

-No lo creo…- dijo Serena apartando la mirada.

Ninguno de los presentes parecía saber qué es lo que el sueño significaba, ni siquiera Serena ya que aunque supiera quien era ese chico no sabía que quería decir el sueño; solo una persona lo sabía.

Luego de unos minutos un estrepitoso golpe se escuchó en la entrada del templo. Todos salieron alarmados hacia la entrada para ver que había sido. Al mirar con atención todos se quedaron atónitos durante unos minutos. En frente de ellos se apreciaba a un encapuchado que tenía una espada en su espalda. Todas se pusieron inmediatamente a la defensiva al ver al misterioso sujeto.

-No vengo a hacerles daño, solo quiero hablar- dijo el sujeto.

-¿Hablar? ¿Pues entonces dinos quién eres?- respondió rápidamente Amy.

Antes de que él pudiera llegar a decir una palabra Luna interrumpió.

-¡Tú eres el chico que estuvo saliendo con Serena! ¡Tú eres Jasper!- grito la gata.

-Veo que cubrí muy bien mis huellas… ja- dijo el muchacho irónicamente mientras se quitaba la capucha y la máscara que llevaba puesta.

-Pero si ese es…- dijo Mina.

-¡El chico del bar!- dijeron todas excepto Serena.

-Un placer- dijo el chico.

-¿Jasper?-dijo Serena.

-Serena- hizo una pausa – supongo que no te resulta tan extraño después de todo ¿verdad?- dijo el muchacho.

-Pues no… por alguna razón sabía que eras tú- dijo la rubia.

-Estoy aquí porque necesito de vuestra ayuda, hay un enemigo muy poderoso acercándose y no puede vencerlo solo a no ser que me ayuden- dijo el joven.

-¿Un poderoso enemigo?- dijeron todos.

-Si por eso que vine hasta aquí… aun así antes de contarles sobre él, necesito que sepan la verdad- dijo el chico apartando la mirada.

-¿La verdad?- volvieron a preguntar todos.

El joven les pidió que se acercaran, una vez que todos estaban en círculo saco una especie de amuleto redondo de su bolsillo y les pidió a todos que lo tocara. Al tocarlo el sueño que Serena y Jasper habían tenido comenzó a ser visto por todos los presentes en el lugar. Serena no parecía sorprendida al ver el comienzo del sueño ya que ya lo había visto, pero cuando el resto del sueño comenzó se sorprendió al igual que el resto. Una vez terminada la visión todos quedaron en shock por un momento, todos salvo Jasper.

-¿Ahora lo entienden?- pregunto Jasper y luego paso a explicarles que todo este tiempo no habían sido ellas mismas sino que vivieron por la memoria de una vida pasada y un saber futuro.

Luego de escuchar la explicación del chico ninguna pudo decir nada, todas estaban decepcionadas, hasta Luna y Artemis se sintieron completamente mal por ver a las chicas de esa manera. Todas parecían resistir enormemente el impulso de llorar, pero Serena no tenía la fortaleza para ello y dejo salir sus lágrimas sin importar lo que pasara, ella no tenía miedo a que los demás supieran lo que sentía. Las chicas se dirigieron y abrazaron a Serena. Darien se sentó en el suelo intentando procesar lo que había escuchado.

Jasper al ver la escena no pudo evitar sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía, el buscaba la manera de evitar a toda costa lo que estaba viendo pero era la única manera de que pudieran vencer al villano, ya que si lograban levantarse del tremendo pozo en el cual se encontraban el poder que obtendrían seria inimaginable…


	11. SM Sentinel El dolor

El dolor

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos dices esto?- dijo entre lágrimas Serena.

-Serena...- dijo Jasper.

-¿Todo lo que hicimos fue en vano?- interrumpió la rubia gritando.

-¿En vano? ¿Crees que salvar la tierra más de una vez fue en vano? Serena por supuesto que no fue en vano, sé que esta verdad duele, pero ustedes mantuvieron los ideales de sus antepasadas y eso no está mal, de hecho a pesar de que sé que soy otra persona ahora- piensa un momento- aun mantengo algunos ideales de mi vida pasada, ¿recuerdas la promesa?

Serena pensó por un momento y en su mente divisó a un caballero hablándole.

-Sí, prometiste aconsejarme- dijo Serena cuando fue interrumpida

-Aconsejarte sin importar la circunstancia y protegerte a toda costa sin importar que eso se lleve mi vida- dijo el chico.

Luego de haber dicho eso se generó un silencio en el lugar durante unos instantes.

-Sé que mi yo actual no hizo esa promesa y de hecho no tendría por qué respetarla pero elijo hacerlo porque creo que es lo correcto, por lo tanto todo lo que ustedes hicieron no fue para nada en vano, ¿ahora entienden mi punto?- dijo Jasper.

-Si… pero es imposible no sentirse mal al oír esto, es como si nunca hubiéramos hecho nada de lo que queríamos nuestras nosotros actuales- interrumpió Lita.

Luego de esto Jasper pasó a explicarles que el conde Lucius y la bruja son los culpables de estas nuevas criaturas y que por eso necesitaba su ayuda para salvar la tierra.

-Entonces no es momento de llorar debemos planear como derrotarlos- dijo Artemis.

-¿Debemos en realidad?- dijo Mina

-Mina ¿Qué dices?- pregunto Rei

-Claro, si todo este tiempo nos hemos dejado guiar por otras vidas si peleamos con esos nuevos villanos ¿no estaríamos guiándonos por el pasado de nuevo?- aclaro Mina.

Todos se sorprendieron por la deducción de Mina.

-¡Es cierto! Pero eso no significa que debemos dejar que la tierra sea destruida- dijo Amy.

-¡No Amy! Por supuesto que no quise decir ello- dijo Mina.

-¿Por qué no? Si todo esto es verdad no es nuestra obligación proteger a la tierra o a la princesa, ni siquiera es nuestra obligación como sailor scouts o acaso ¿olvidan que nos convertimos en scouts debido a recuerdos del pasado?- dijo Lita enojada.

-Pero Lita…- dijo Rei pero no continuo la frase.

-¿Por qué dejaríamos que la tierra sea destruida? Es decir, si tenemos la posibilidad de salvarla- exclamo Darien.

-Porque no sería nuestro problema-dijo irónicamente Rei.

-¡Hey! Este no es momento de plantearse que está bien o que está mal, la cuestión aquí es que hay un nuevo enemigo y necesitan desatar su poder oculto para poder vencerlo- exclamo Jasper.

-Lo dice el chico que vino a arruinarnos la vida ¿no?- exclamo Rei furiosa.

-Rei déjalo…- dijo Mina.

-¿Por qué? Quizas si él nunca hubiera venido aquí nada hubiera pasado y esos enemigos jamas hubieran atacado o si lo hacían los podríamos haber vencido como veníamos haciendo.

-Entiende no podrían…- dijo el joven cuando fue interrumpido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque no somos los suficientemente fuertes? ¿Acaso hacernos sentir mal nos dará más poder?- grito Lita.

-Chicas tranqui…- dijo Amy

-¡No Amy! No nos calmaremos…- dijeron Rei y Lita.

-¡BASTA! Basta por favor…- dijo Serena entre lágrimas- él no tiene la culpa de esto.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que la rubia defendió a Jasper. Lita y Rei decidieron no continuar con la discusión aunque se notaba el disgusto en sus rostros. Amy y Mina miraron a Serena pero no dijeron nada. Serena se dispuso a irse del templo excusándose de que necesitaba pensar. Darien se paró y comenzó a seguirla.

-Lo siento Darien, no quiero que me sigas, quiero estar sola- le dijo Serena fríamente.

-Pero Sere…-dijo Darien.

-Por favor Darien…- dijo la rubia.

-Está bien Serena- respondió el pelinegro.

Serena se fue del templo. Darien decidió irse también pero se fue para el lado contrario de Serena. Lita y Rei se entraron al templo con Luna mientras que Amy y Mina decidieron irse junto con Artemis. Cuando estos últimos estaban bajando las escaleras una explosión pudo presenciarse a lo lejos. Jasper se percató al momento y se desvaneció para ir a investigar el lugar. Mina se miró con Amy y decidieron seguirlo. Estas llamaron a las chicas por el comunicador pero ninguna de ellas atendió.

Al llegar al lugar Jasper observo que una de las criaturas creadas por la bruja apareció. Esta se encontraba luchando con lo que parecían ser cuatro sailor scouts dentro de las cuales se hallaba la jovencita que le había ido a hablar al tejado de aquel edificio hace algunos días. La criatura parecía superar totalmente a esas sailor por lo cual Jasper se puso mascara nuevamente, se colocó la capucha, saco su espada y se dispuso a unirse a la lucha…


	12. SM Sentinel El plan

El plan

-Michiruuuu- exclamo sailor uranus al ver como sailor neptune recibía un fuerte golpe de la extraña criatura- tierra tiembla- dijo haruka y lanzo su ataque el cual apenas logro aturdir un poco al monstruo.

-No creo que podamos derrotarla- dijo Sailor Plut.

-Si no lo hacemos nosotras nadie más lo hará- exclamo Neptune, levantándose luego del golpe recibido.

La criatura había vuelto a ponerse en forma y estaba dispuesta a seguir atacando. Las sailor scouts se preparaban para hacer frente a otro ataque, pero antes de que algo ocurriera el joven encapuchado apareció frente a las sailor dispuesto a pelear con aquel monstruo.

-Háganse a un lado, yo me encargo- exclamo el encapuchado.

La criatura ataco inmediatamente el joven termino de hablar, este último esquivo el ataque de aquella criatura y se abalanzo sobre ella sacando su espada para cortar a la criatura en dos. La criatura extendió una de sus garras y golpeo el abdomen del encapuchado evitando que este realice su ataque. El muchacho cayó a un lado pero se repuso enseguida, guardo su espada y espero un momento. La criatura se abalanzo para atacarlo y en ese momento el joven se abalanzo igual sobre ella creando una bola de energía sobre su puño derecho. La esfera de energía disloco el cuello de la criatura y de inmediato el joven saco su espada, realizo una voltereta y partió en dos al monstruo.

Amy y Mina habían llegado justo en el momento en el que Jasper partió al monstruo en dos y se quedaron perplejas ante lo que habían visto. La misma reacción fue la que tuvieron las outer senshi al ver ese ataque. Amy y Mina se acercaron al lugar de la escena.

-Uranus, Neptune, Plut, Saturn ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Amy.

-Uno de estos monstruos estaba atanco la ciudad, y al parecer no podíamos esperar a que ustedes aparecieran pequeña- dijo Haruka.

-Pues precisamente no hemos recibido buenas noticias últimamente- respondió Amy.

-¿Con que ya saben la verdad?- dijo Michiru.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?- exclamaron Amy y Mina.

-Ya sabemos todo, Hotaru nos explicó todo- respondió Setsuna.

Las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas por un momento.

-Hotaru vino a verme hace un par de días por eso se enteró todo lo que les comente el día de hoy- dijo Jasper interrumpiendo el silencio- aunque según parece se tomaron un poco mejor la noticia- agrego.

-No fue una noticia que ninguna querría saber, pero el bienestar de la tierra es lo que importa no lo que sintamos- exclamo fríamente hotaru.

-Pequeñas no importa el pasado o el presente mientras tengamos la capacidad de proteger a la tierra lo haremos- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa picaresca.

Amy y Mina sonrieron.

-Aun así necesitaremos que ustedes superen esta caída para que puedan liberar el poder que nos permitirá derrotar al conde y a la bruja- dijo Jasper.

-¿y en que consta ese poder moreno?- pregunto Michiru con una mirada cómplice.

Jasper se puso un pelín nervioso pero prosiguió- Verán la única manera de vencer a estas criaturas es que ustedes puedan dominar su poder interior y expulsarlo a su antojo.

-¿Cómo hiciste recién?- pregunto Mina.

-Exacto, pero para ello necesitan estar seguras de quienes son y de los ideales que defienden, no hay otra manera- respondió Jasper.

-¿y qué hay de esa espada? Me gustaría tener una- dijo Haruka.

-Esta es la espada del centinela y solo hay una… pero, si logran controlar su energía pueden transmitirla a cualquier objeto lo cual les permitirá convertir cualquier arma en una mata bichos- contesto Jasper de manera chistosa.

\- Pues entonces haremos todo lo posible para conseguirlo- exclamo Mina.

-Si… pero aun así necesito que todas las sailor puedan controlar su energía, ya que la bruja puede generar un ejército de estas criaturas y necesitare toda la ayuda necesaria- dijo Jasper.

-Pues cuenta con nosotras moreno- respondió Michiru.

-Muchas gracias chicas- exclamo Jasper.

-Bien pues creo que el trabajo está hecho, nos marchamos, creo que no nos vendría mal un descanso- dijo Haruka.

Las outer senshi se marcharon de inmediato.

-¿Qué haremos con las demás?- pregunto Amy.

\- Creo que deberían lograr convencer a Lita y a Rei de que aún hay algo por lo que luchar y que dejen el enojo de lado- dijo Jasper.

\- No creo que sea tan fácil, pero ¿Qué hay de Serena?- dijo Mina.

\- Pues si no lo logran Serena es la única que puede, fue ella quien las unió a todas y es la causa de que ustedes sean amigas ¿verdad?- pregunto Jasper.

\- Así es- exclamaron las chicas.

-Pues entonces necesitamos que Serena crea en si misma nuevamente ¿puedo contar con ustedes?- pregunto el chico- por cierto me llamo Jasper no sé si llegue a presentarme bien con todo lo ocurrido- agrego el chico mientras les extendía su mano.

Las chicas se rieron, le dieron la mano y se presentaron.

-Puedes contar con nosotras- exclamaron las chicas.

-Muchas gracias, bien pues es crucial reunirlas nuevamente y que descubran su poder oculto- dijo Jasper.

-¿Cómo haremos eso? ¿ y qué hay de las outer senshi?- pregunto Amy.

-En cuanto a las outer, confió que Hotaru lograra encontrar la manera de liberar su poder y el de las demás en cuanto a ustedes, necesito que intenten razonar con sus amigas- dijo el chico.

-¿Y Serena?- pregunto Mina.

-Yo me encargare de ella…- respondió el muchacho.


	13. SM Sentinel La melodía

La melodía

Al día siguiente de su acuerdo Mina y Amy decidieron encontrarse con Lita y Rei para conversar e intentar convencerlas de ayudar a destruir al nuevo enemigo.

-Chicas… sé que este fue un golpe duro para todas pero…-dijo Amy cuando fue interrumpida.

-Lo sabemos- dijo Rei- pero hemos hablado con Lita y tienen razón, el otro día estábamos muy furiosas pero aun así no podemos dejar correr riesgo a la tierra por esto.

-Cierto además, si debemos vivir nuestra vida actual no podemos dejar que destruyan nuestros hogares actuales- agrego Lita.

-Bueno eso fue fácil- dijo Mina pensativa.

-Mina…- dijeron todas.

Todas las chicas se abrazaron.

-Pero ¿Qué ocurrirá con Serena?- pregunto Rei.

-Tranquila Rei tenemos a un especialista trabajando en ello- dijo Mina con cara picarona.

Rei y Lita se miraron sorprendidas, pero luego se rieron. Amy comenzó a contarles lo que habían hablado con Jasper el día anterior.

La noche había caído en Tokyo, la familia Tsukino cenaba tranquilamente. Serena comía casi sin ganas.

-¿Estás bien Serena?- dijo mama Ikuko.

-Si mamá solo tengo un poco de sueño, por cierto si me disculpan- dijo Serena y se levantó en dirección a su habitación.

Serena subió a su cuarto y dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la cama. Al parecer la rubia no se había percatado de que Luna no volvió con ella desde aquel fatídico día. Serena se dio vuelta y se adormeció por un momento, pero el grito de su madre la despertaría.

-¡Serena! Hay alguien que te está buscando- grito su madre.

Serena entre dormida contesto-ya voy- y se encamino hacia la puerta de su habitación. Al llegar al pasillo que daba a la puerta de entrada de la casa mama Ikuko le dijo- es un muchacho Serena, quizás te anime un poco- y agrego una mirada cómplice al final.

Su madre se fue y la rubia abrió la puerta.

-Darien… aun no estoy de- dijo Serena, pero al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta que no era su amado Darien quien estaba frente a ella.

-Creo que no soy Darien jeje- dijo Jasper poniendo cara de tontaina.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Serena sorprendida.

-Quise venir a ver como estabas y como vi las luces prendidas decidí tocar- respondió el chico.

Serena invito a pasar a Jasper a su casa. Lo presento a su familia rápidamente como un amigo y luego ambos subieron a su habitación. Al llegar la rubia le dijo que se pusiera cómodo que iba a buscar unas tazas de té. El joven se acomodó muy felizmente en un cojín y se puso a observar la habitación. Si bien Serena ya era una muchacha grande su cuarto lucia como el de una niña lo cual le trajo a la mente recuerdos de su vida pasada, y de cómo su mejor amiga de un pasado se parecía a Serena en cuanto a lo infantiles que podían llegar a ser. Luego de unos minutos Serena llego con una bandeja con una tetera y dos tazas. Jasper, inmediatamente, se levantó para ayudar a la rubia con la bandeja y la coloco en la pequeña mesita que había en la habitación. Serena se sirvió y procedió a servir la infusión.

-¿Cuántas cucharadas quieres?- pregunto la rubia.

-Tres grandes o 4 pequeñas- respondió el joven felizmente.

Serena se sorprendía cada vez que hablaba con el ya que parecía irradiarle siempre una sensación de que todo estaba bien.

-Claro…- dijo Serena mientras colocaba las cucharadas.

Jasper un sorbo de té y dijo- está muy bueno, desde Inglaterra que no probaba uno así- y continuo tomando.

-¿Has viajado mucho?- pregunto la rubia.

-No tanto, pero he estado en varios lugares por breves periodos de tiempo asi que conozco algunas cosas- respondió Jasper dejando la taza en la bandeja.

El joven notaba que aunque intentara disimularlo Serena todavía seguía triste por la noticia que él les había contado lo cual por dentro lo hacía sentir terrible.

-Aun estas enojada ¿cierto?- pregunto Jasper.

Serena respiro profundo y contesto- no estoy… enojada contigo, solamente no entiendo por qué era necesario decirnos esto, arruinar todo lo que creía y defendía con tanta pasión.

-Ya te lo he dicho, es la única manera de poder salvar la tierra… Serena sé que eran muchísimos más felices antes de todo esto pero no puedes vivir en una mentira… y la verdad es que muchas veces tenemos que derribar cosas para construir algo mejor- respondió Jasper pensativo.

-¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿De mi Darien? ¿De Rini? Acaso… ¿nuestro amor es una mentira? ¿Rini no va a ser mi hija?- dijo Serena con lágrimas a punto de dejar sus ojos.

-Serena…- hizo una pausa y vio como las lágrimas de la rubia comenzaban a recorrer su rostro, en ese momento sintió lo mismo que sentía cada que vez que en su sueño veía llorar a esa niña pero aun así dejo eso a un lado y continuo- Rini no será tu hija en esta vida pero si en una futura, y además eso no quiere decir que no tendrás hijos a los cuales amaras en esta vida… y en cuanto a tu novio no importa si su amor fue impulsado por recuerdos del pasado, la realidad que importa es lo que sientan uno por el otro en el presente – concluyo Jasper.

Serena al escuchar las palabras de Jasper se sintió un poco mejor y dejo de llorar.

-¿Esa melodía? La que escuche el día del primer ataque y la noche en que nos vimos en el parque ¿Qué significa?- pregunto la rubia.

-No es nada importante… ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- pregunto Jasper.

-Porque no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza y hasta ahora cada vez que la tarareo o la recuerdo siento como si todo el sufrimiento se desvaneciera de repente así que… por favor dime- dijo Serena.

-Esa melodía… fue escrita por mi antepasado, era… una melodía compuesta solamente para una persona…- comenzó Jasper.

-¿La princesa?- interrumpió Serena.

-Así es- respondió el chico.

-¿Y qué significa?- pregunto la rubia.

-Veras… cuando el centinela supo que debería enfrentarse a las tropas del conde no estaba seguro de si algún día volvería a ver a su princesa, por lo cual compuso una melodía que expresara intensamente el amor que el sentía por ella para que en caso de que el no volviera la princesa pudiese recordarlo cada vez que tarareara la canción y no se sintiera triste ya que en esas notas se encontraba todo lo que el joven sentía por ella. Luego de haberla compuesta el centinela le mostro la canción su princesa la cual no pudo evitar sentirse extremadamente a feliz y a salvo al escucharla, el joven al terminar le dio las partituras a la princesa por si él llegaba a morir, ya que de esta manera los músicos de la corte pudieran reproducirla, pero como sabes para suerte del joven el vivió para tocar esa canción todas las veces que quisiera estar con su princesa- explico Jasper.

Serena se echó en llanto luego de escuchar la historia a pesar de que ella ya la sabia, solamente quería oírla de la boca del compositor de esa melodía. Jasper se acercó a Serena y la abrazo con sus brazos. La rubia se sorprendió pero no quería estar en otro lado que no fuera ese así que se dejó llevar, coloco su cabeza sobre el hombro del joven y dejo salir, a través de sus lágrimas todas las penas que estos días la estuvieron atormentando. El joven la abrazo con fuerza, le dio un beso tierno en la cabeza y comenzó a silbar la melodía que en alguna vida anterior había compuesto.


	14. SM Sentinel ¿El fin?

¿El fin?

Los chicos estuvieron abrazados durante un buen rato, ninguno quería separarse del otro pero las circunstancias requerían que lo hicieran. Jasper aparto su brazo de Serena lentamente y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Serena… sé que parece desesperado, pero necesito saber si me ayudaras a enfrentar a este villano o no – le dijo el joven.

-Fui muy egoísta el otro día al marcharme así porque sí, pero hay personas y cosas que en realidad quiero en esta vida y no dejare que ningún conde, bruja o lo que sea me las arrebate- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

Jasper tomo a Serena de las manos, la miro fijamente y dijo- muchas gracias, en serio, sabía que reflexionarías aun así necesitaran entrenamiento si queremos vencer a este enemigo, ¿alguna idea?- finalizo el muchacho.

-Podemos juntarnos en casa de Rei para entrenar- dijo la rubia.

-Genial, pues mañana nos juntaremos después de la escuela ¿te parece bien?- dijo el joven.

-Claro, yo me encargare de avisarle a las chicas- dijo Serena.

-Bien, pues ya es tarde y es momento de regresar- le dijo el muchacho.

Serena acompaño hacia la salida a Jasper, este último saludo a la familia de la rubia y agradeció por su hospitalidad. Al momento de abrir la puerta, y acompañar al chico a la puerta exterior para despedirlo Serena se quedó quita durante un instante.

-Darien… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Serena titubeante.

Darien logro ver que junto a ella se encontraba ese joven misterioso y una expresión de enfado junto con bronca se notó en su rostro. Jasper se percató enseguida de la situación y paso a despedirse rápidamente de ambos y alego que ellos debían charlar a solas y el no tenía nada que hacer allí.

-¡Espera! No te vayas- le dijo Darien a Jasper antes de que este se marchara.

-Déjalo ir Darien, él no tiene nada que ver, soy yo la con la que quieres hablar- alego Serena.

El joven moreno hizo un gesto de disculpa y prosiguió a marcharse. Darien y Serena se miraron pero ninguno de los dos podía siquiera decir algo frente al otro, ninguno podía empezar una de las charlas más difíciles que podrían haber tenido. Luego de un rato, Serena paso a explicarle a Darien que el joven solo había venido a su casa para solicitar la ayuda de Sailor Moon, a la cual ella acepto.

-No vine por eso Serena y lo sabes, es obvio que si la tierra está en peligro haremos todo lo posible para salvarla, sabes que estoy aquí por otra cosa, desde el día que nos enteramos esa "verdad" todo la felicidad que teníamos se derrumbó y no hemos vuelto a hablar desde entonces- replico Darien.

-Lo siento, es que fue muy fuerte para todos y realmente necesitaba meditar sobre quien soy en verdad- dijo Serena.

-¿Y acaso yo no estaba mal? Preocupándome por ti por saber si tú estabas bien y tu ni siquiera atendías el teléfono ni me dabas un ligero alivio- respondió el pelinegro.

-En verdad te pido disculpas no supe cómo manejar la situación y pensé que lo mejor sería bueno… solucionarlo por mí misma- respondió la rubia.

-Yo también he reflexionado Serena, y es obvio que tienes una buena relación con él porque son los recuerdos del pasado los que actúan, es exactamente lo mismo que paso con nosotros, así que no nos diga que hemos vivido una mentira, de hecho creo que él es el mentiroso que hizo todo esto para perjudicarnos- asevero el pelinegro.

-Darien… no puedo creer lo que estás diciendo- dijo Serena sorprendida.

-Piénsalo bien Serena… quizás el malo en realidad es…-decía Darien.

-¡Basta!- interrumpió Serena- no sigas por favor, eso no tiene sentido.

-¿Y qué tiene sentido al fin y al cabo Serena?- pregunto Darien.

-No lo sé…- dijo Serena mientras unas lágrimas se arrimaban a sus ojos.

-No llores Serena, ya no eres una niña, si en verdad fuiste tan madura como para meditar por ti misma todo esta cuestión se madura como para hablar conmigo de igual manera- sentencio Darien.

Serena comenzó a llorar inmediatamente. Y luego de unas lágrimas prosiguió a abrir la boca.

-¡BASTA! ¡BASTA!- grito Serena.

-¿Basta de que Serena? Solo te estoy diciendo lo que creo…- dijo Darien.

-Basta de hacerme llorar siempre Darien, ya no puedo soportarlo desde que recordamos nuestras vidas pasadas y empezamos a estar juntos, si bien hubo momentos hermosos, al fin y al cabo siempre era yo la que se quedaba llorando, lloraba porque el enemigo te controlaba, lloraba porque rompiste conmigo, lloraba cada vez que algo te sucedía, lloraba y me sentía totalmente sola cuando parecía que solo me tratabas como si fuera una niña tonta, ya estoy cansada de llorar por ti Darien ya no lo soporto- sentencio Serena.

La rubia entre lágrimas se dirigió a la casa, y procedió a entrar. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta exclamo- quizás eso no haya sido suficientemente maduro para ti Darien, pero sabes que, ahora estoy llorando porque en verdad no sé si puedo seguir amándote. La rubia cerró la puerta de un golpazo y se dirigió corriendo a su habitación.

El pelinegro quedo totalmente en silencio, no podía procesar lo que acaba de hacer y lo que por su culpa acababa de ocurrir. El padre de Serena salió de la casa a ver qué había sucedido, al ver al pelinegro este solo lo miro, y de inmediato Darien sabía que no era conveniente que él estuviera allí, por lo cual se marchó.

Serena estaba llorando en su habitación y no dejaba ni que sus padres ni su hermano entraran, pero de repente escucho que algo se asomaba por su ventana.

-¿Luna?- dijo Serena.

-Lo siento Serena, oí todo lo que paso y de verdad lo siento- dijo la gatita.

Luna se acurruco al lado de Serena y la rubia la abrazo ya que era la única que estaba ahí para contenerla en ese momento. Mientras Serena lloraba, Luna intentaba entender cómo fue posible que todo esto haya terminado así, pero luego de un rato sonrió ya que sabía que a pesar de todo lo que sufrió Serena siempre se levantaba y lograba hacer frente a lo que fuera.


End file.
